


Their Last One-Night Stand

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: College, Comedy, F/M, One Night Stands, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Casey and Derek, on their wedding night, jokingly remember their not-so-platonic relationship.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Their Last One-Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Leur Dernière Aventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684980) by [NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian)



“What?”

Her pitch was a little high. She looks at him, cheeks tinted pink, with some shyness, as she is stretched out on the bed, stripped her of the soft, silk dress, the panties and heels that match, with her husband perched between her knees.

Casey thought he would undress, too. Get on with the party. God knows she was expecting it. She imagined the midnight black suit falling on the floor beside her wedding gown and his weight pinning her down, but he was only staring, and her question is left unanswered.

“Derek?” She tries again, lifting a foot to poke him in the chest. “I thought the groom got cold feet before the ceremony, not after, when his new wife is naked. That’s the good part.”

A laugh comes at her pointed look, curling his lips and making his chestnut eyes sparkle. Derek captures her ankle, kisses the instep of her foot and each of her toes, then lets her leg fall as he crawls up her body, leading the way with his lips.

“I definitely don’t have cold feet.”

“Then what were you doing?” She asks. “Enjoying the view?”

“Something like that, Princess.” Derek quips.

His teeth find her neck, scraping the edge of her jaw up to her ear. Casey wraps her arms around him, hooks her ankles around his back. He obliges with a snap of his hips. Even through his suit, he is warm, he is hard. She is thoroughly dissatisfied that he is still dressed.

Pushing on his chest, Casey huffs. “I’d like a view, too.”

“Alright, alright.” Derek pulls away with a chuckle, fingers going to his cuff links. “Damn, can’t even let a man marvel for a bit.”

“And what are you marveling at, my love?”

“You.”

He smiles, dumps his cuff links on the nightstand, his jacket on the floor. Casey rises to her knees, helping him untuck and unbutton his shirt, unbuckle his belt, lose his pants and underwear in the mess.

Finally, happy with his state of undress, she pulls him back down on the bed, only to be abruptly flipped, so he is under her with his fingers gliding up her hips and ribs.

“It’s just… It’s crazy, isn’t it?” Derek wonders, aloud. “We went to a bar. We were drunk. I had a stupid idea, and now… We’re married. I thought I was a one-night stand, you know?”

When his hands reach her breasts, Casey lays hers over top of them. Her thumb traces the ring on his left hand, the feel of the warm metal pulling a tender smile across her lips. It is only there for a second, before it disappears behind a flicker of lust and Derek gives her breasts a playful squeeze.

It was, indeed, really strange.

The two of them were stepsiblings. His father and her mother met in a dating website with hundreds of thousands of subscribers, his profile picture was completely unflattering and her description came off as needy. Yet, they still met, fell in love and got married.

Casey and Derek’s acquaintanceship, if you can call the fact, they shared a wall, siblings, parents and a _car_ , was difficult in its first years. They were very different people, and they still are, still under the illusion their life would play out exactly the way they expected it to. Under this lens, the other was the one hurdle before all their dreams come true.

It was a stubborn hurdle, as it seemed. The universe seemed to saddle them with each other, but if they were honest, they were forced to admit that the universe had nothing to do with it, they stuck together because they were obsessed with one another.

Casey is quite ashamed to think that she chose Queens because she intercepted Derek’s mail and concluded that was his best offer. She did not even consider the other colleges she was accepted to or even entertained the idea of going out to Broadway.

During college, when their references and pressures of teenage life melted away into nothing, they doubled down in their chokehold on each other, holding a rather token resistance against living together in an off-campus apartment and going on through life relying heavily on one another. Casey provided stability and material support to Derek while he tried to conciliate his athletic career with his academic requirements, while Derek kept Casey from trying to hug the world and just come out exhausted on the other side.

The symbiosis was a great success for both, and not only allowed them to become more realized on those very same hopes and dreams they thought the other impeded, they also found happiness in each other’s company.

On one such occasion, after their last day of college exams, Derek convinced Casey to go to a pub crawl to celebrate it. It was the first time he had ever done such a thing, as his method of grounding her usually just involved a prank, cheap television and junk food. He does not remember exactly why he chose to invite her in that occasion specifically, and he does not know why she accepted, but she did.

There, a beer came after another, and then another. They laugh about their lives, about their college experiences. Soon, they break through that “happy drunk” stage, and then they cry about the fact they were growing up, becoming adults. Then, he had an idea to make a last teenage mistake, and she concurs, leading him to her bed.

The next morning, they expected a wave of regret to hit them harshly, but it never came. Instead, all both of them felt was longing and dread. In a rare moment of candidness, Derek said what was on his mind, and so they left for breakfast together.

Laughing, she falls forward, braced by her hands on either side of his head. “It was, and now we’re married.”

Slow and sweet, Casey kisses him, excited for their life to come.


End file.
